Berry-Sundae The Hedgehog
Quote: "Ice-cream or explosions... I dunno what I like more!" Berry-Sundae is a fan character from the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series]. She is an anthropomorphic fourteen-year-old pink hedgehog who's always ready to defend her allies. She weilds a huge cannon-like gun that fires firework-like explosions. Berry is a cheerful, though slightly sacastic girl who is very loyal to her friends. She loves to defend others and do what she thinks is right. Personality Berry is very loyal and trustworthy, she's great at keeping secrets and was known for her bravery when defending her princess, Princess Elizabeth the Hedgehog before she left the royal guard do to the princess' cruelty, mercilessness and her betraying Berry's trust. She's very impatient and this can get the better of her, often turning snappy and rude when conversations drag on too long. She hates boring days and not being able to jump right into the action for these reasons. She has been pretty badly beaten up in the past because of this, as she often charges in recklessly. Despite her young age, Berry is very capable in battle using her wings to her advantage. Even if she is very impatient, her strategic planning far surpasses her peers. Berry is asexual, but this could be blamed on her young age. She hates it when people believe she still serves Elizabeth, and especially hates those who joke about them being in a relationship. She also gets very nervous around candy, often tapping her foot on the ground and biting her nails, due to the fact after she gained too much weight due to her sugary binge eating, she is on a strict diet. She gets jealous of others eating sweets in front of her, normally leaving the room or turning away. Voice Weapons/Abilities 'Explodo!' Berry has a large cannon-like gun that fires firework-like explosions she calls Explodo. Depending on the colour of the firework changes it's effect, multi-coloured fireworks deal both effects but are weaker than the solid colour ones. 'Explodo's Colours And Effects:' Red: ''' Red emmits an lazer-like energy that shoots towards near-by opponents. It deals large damage, but can backfire very easily and accidently target allies. Berry has sworn to never use it when near her friends. '''Orange: Fires a barrage of fire, searing enemies. The fire is magical, so it does not ever target Allies. It can sear the floor and in-animate objects though, so Berry would definately use it near anything Elizabeth owns. Yellow: A shockwave is released shutting off all electronics- including Explodo! She can turn Explodo back on, but it takes minutes to boot back up. Green: A healing effect is released, healing all allies- and enemies nearby. Blue: A magical blast is emmitted, boosting all allies' magical power for a duration of time, it does not effect enemies, however could harm allies if they are not used to having so much power. 'Super-Speed' It is said Berry gets her super-speed from her constant candy consumption, but contrary to this popular belief she gets it from her family who are a long line of athletic sprinters. She likes to brag about her speed, but she isn't faster than Sonic by any means. However, she is still decently fast and hard to keep up with. 'Flight' (In the current design pic there's no wings, but that's just because my cousin had to go to sleep and couldn't finish the pic!) Berry is a Mobao, meaning she is a part of a group of mobians that have Chao like characteristics because the Chao's magic rubbed off on them after their ancestors taking care of Chao for so long. Berry-Sundae was granted wings and flight, but it strains her wings if she goes up too high or carries too much weight. However, she can carry large weights or fly high if need be, it just causes her pain. Backstory Family History Berry was born into a long-line of weapon smiths that served Elizabeth's family for countless generations, creating enchanted weapons, armour and charms due to an inherited trait allowing them to tap into the mana flow that courses in the air. Her family were always close to the royal family and due to their expert craftsman ship many wars were won. However, over time the two families drifted apart due to a change in times and an era of peace. No longer were they truly needed, so Berry's family opted to live a far more peaceful life, creating jewellery and decorations. No long was her family nobles, rather simple peasants living a somewhat normal life. Despite this, the family still trained their young just in case their skills would be needed once more. 'Early Life' Berry being told the stories of her family past and the many victories the royals achieved, her favourite being The Battle Of Crostia, a battle lead by King Maninus to free a neighbouring kingdom from the tyrrannical ruler that plagued them. Despite her parents warnings that the royal family may not be as magnificent as the stories told in the present, due to the Battle of Crostia and many other tales happening many generations ago, Berry still looked up to the royal family tremendously. However, it was hard times for their kingdom as the next princess in line to the throne was lost and the land was shattered in two by war. It was time for Berry's family to serve the kingdom again, her parents stayed up for countless nights creating the greatest weaponry they could muster. Berry would of been 5 at the time, but due to mobian's quick growth she was quite capable of understanding what was going on. To keep Berry from causing trouble, she would go out on weapon deliveries with her father, happily skipping along and whistling whatever tune came to mind. When she was 10, her family was given a very special order from the king himself. A full armour suit, an enchanted sword and a mighty shield. It took months, but once it was done her father set off across the land to deliver it in person. She snuck out after him and by the time he realised she had followed him, it was too late for them to turn back. With a sigh, he passed her the helmet to carry and they continued on their way. When they crossed the Forest of Shadows Berry spotted some wild fruit and went to pick them as her father rested in a clearing. When she finished, she picked two fruit, one for her and one for her father. However, when she headed back her father was ambushed by assassins under orders from the enemy kingdom. Berry, frozen in fear could only watch as her father was killed. Once the assassins left, she hurried to her father. "Berry," he said, "Please go back home, it's dangerous..." he whispered in his dying breath, "Tell mother I love her..." Berry after kissing him on the forhead, picked up the armour and weaponry. Instead of going home, Berry continued the delivery alone. It took a week and Berry was dying of dehydration by the end of it, as she had not eaten or drinken anything since her father's death. She entered the castle courtyards, but the guards tried to stop her. Berry did not litsen however and continued to walk into the castle. Despite warningsand threats from even more guards she continued to the throne room, where she knealt before the king and presented the armour and weaponry. The king had recieved a note from the enemy kingdom, mocking him, claiming they had slain the deliverer of his armour so he was confused at first, but soon realised who Berry was. He got off his throne and helped Berry up, "There is no need to kneel, you are no less brave then I little one." he smiled. The king so suprised by her courage, appointed Berry a nobelwoman and allowed her family to live in the castle as a compensation of what he put them through, "I know it won't bring him back, but at least it'll make the blow a little easier to handle." 'Present Life' After the war, Berry-Sundae trained to become a royal guard. She trained everyday for 14 hours and soon crafted her first magical weaponry, 'Explodo!'. A year later, Berry was allowed to become a royal guard despite her young age due to her skill. When the king died, in his will it wrote that if he was not to be able to himself, he wanted Berry to be appointed captain of the guard. The other guards were skeptical of the decision, but as soon as they saw Berry's ability most became less doubtful and excepted the king's wish. After Elizabeth and her sister returned, Berry felt she owed the past king for his kindness, so she guards the royal sisters ruthlessly, especially Elizabeth who is constantly targetted. About a half a year later, she doubted her decision to guard Elizabeth and somewhat felt that she shouldn't be doing so but brushed those feelings aside as she held her debt to the king a higher priority then her own feelings. However, as Elizabeth's cruelty unraveled she began to understand that who you are isn't bound by blood or your social status, but the decisions you make on your own. When she defied Elizabeth by letting Frosbite The Fox into Elizabeth's castle's guestroom so she could stay the night and Elizabeth went off at her she realised Elizabeth had chosen to be not the kind person her father was but rather a cruel tyrannical person Berry left the royal guard. Berry doesn't know what to do now she is free to do as she pleases, but tries to forget about Elizabeth and her past knowing she will find her way. Relationships 'Allies' 'Star The Hedgehog ' Star and Berry are good friends, maybe even best friends. Berry loves to chat with Star and share her company. Despite her sudden alliance flip regarding Elizabeth, Berry doesn't care that Star still likes Elizabeth because she believes Star is a very nice girl and a great friend. 'Neutral' 'Enemies' 'Elizabeth the Hedgehog ' Someone Berry once respected, she now sees Elizabeth as the nasty, selfish coward she is. She hates that she used to defend such a vile mobian. Trivia! *Berry-Sundae gets her name from her ice-cream looking hair and strawberry coloured body! *Berry is inspired by Tristana from League of Legends! *Berry's new design was made by my cousin (she drew the pic too lol) because I didn't want her to be a rip-off of Amy and Blaze! Category:Other Powers Category:Uses Weapons Category:Female Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good Category:Magic